l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirumoto Rosanjin
Mirumoto Rosanjin was the sensei of the Iron Mountain Dojo, and later became the Mirumoto Daimyo. Family He was the son of Mirumoto Yuyake Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf and Mirumoto Jinko, Secrets of the Dragon, p. 38 brother to Mirumoto Masae, the Keeper of Air. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf Fascination Rosanjin's fascination with Togashi Mitsu and the Tattooed Monks were born from the tales his mother Jinko told him when child. Before his gempukku Rosanjin had studied the Tao of Shinsei, placing more emphasis on the individual rather than the unit. Shortñy after the War of Spirits finished, Rosanjin passed his gempukku, shaving his head and acquiring a tattoo of a dragon that resembled the one Mitsu was said to possess. Duelist The blades Rosanjin carried bore the stamp of Togashi Nyoko, and in eleven centuries they had not known defeat. The Crane sought to end a battle swiftly by taking out enemy leaders in a personal duel between generals. After the first duel between a Kakita and Mirumoto Rosanjin, a Kakita general had never marched into combat against a Mirumoto general. Secrets of the Crane, p. 7 Dragon-Phoenix War When the Dragon-Phoenix War broke out, Rosanjin was a Taisa in the Dragon armies. His unit were assigned to guard the southern passes in the event that the Phoenix's allies among the Lion might attempt to strike out against the Dragon. After the destruction of the Dragonfly at the hands of Akodo Ijiasu, Rosanjin forces met and destroyed a Lion patrol. Meeting his Idol Mitsu In 1158 Four Winds, p. 32 Rosanjin was leading a patrol of inexperienced Mirumoto when they were attacked by a patrol of Matsu led by Matsu Tejin. The Dragon were losing until the timely arrival of Togashi Mitsu. Mitsu disarmed Tejin, forcing the Matsu gunso and his men to flee. Mitsu let slip that he now understood that he must deal with someone sooner rather than later, but would not reveal who that someone was to Rosanjin. Unfinished Business, by Rich Wulf The fight was known as the Battle of Wind Gorge. Phoenix Border Rosanjin was assigned near the Phoenix border and defended his clan against Shiba Aikune's aggression. He became a veteran during the fight in many battles, and stood with Tamori Shaitung at the Battle of Snow and Fire. General Rosanjin was appointed as general of the Dragon Clan Army. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 30 Timely Arrival In 1159 while Rosanjin was stationed on Scorpion lands, he received a message requesting the support of his unit in a sake house. When Rosanjin entered into the chambers he saw several Scorpion bushi died, undead arised and Bayushi Yojiro nearly to be dead. The Dragon unit seized the sake house and saved Yojiro's life. Master of Secrets, by Rich Wulf Kokujin's Challenge Rosanjin was the Mirumoto chosen to accompany Togashi Satsu as a part of Kokujin's Challenge in 1159. The group went to the Twilight Mountains to defeat Kokujin, but were ambushed by dozens of tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai. Enlightened Madness, Part One Rosanjin escaped capture following the initial assualt, and later aided Togashi Matsuo in rescuing Hoshi Wayan from bakemono searching the battlefield for the survivors. Wayan was in no shape to help rescue the four captive dragons held in the ruins of Shiro Heichi, but Rosanjin and Matsuo vowed to attempt the rescue regardless. Enlightened Madness, Part Two Matsuo attempted to heal Wayan using his knowledge of herbalism, but the old monks were too severe. The attempts only bought them time, and Wayan's life would only be saved with the aid of a shugenja. Matsuo and Rosanjin began scouting the area for any signs of their captured comrades when they encountered Heichi Jianzhen, a shugenja. Enlightened Madness, Part Three Matsuo convinced Jianzhen not to kill him, Rosanjin and Wayan. Instead he suggested the four of them work together to remove Kokujin from Shiro Heichi. The four met at a ruined temple where Jianzhen did her best to heal Wayan. While he would no longer die, he was still severely wounded. Jianzhen explained to Matsuo and Rosanjin the true story of what happened to the Boar Clan, and the three realised that Kokujin must be using the Anvil of Despair. Enlightened Madness, Part Four Hoshi Wayan was sent to the Crab Clan with a message informing them of the events transpiring in the Twilight Mountains, much to his annoyance. Jianzhen informed the two remaining Dragon that the Shakoki Dogu had sensed the arrival of two more tattooed men in the area, and the three decided they should seek them out and hope they were possible allies. The two newcomers were Togashi Mitsu, Matsuo's sensei, and Kaelung, a wanted criminal. Rosanjin immediately wished to kill Kaelung, but was denied the opportunity by both Mitsu and Matsuo. Rosanjin, Kaelung and Jianzhen began bickering until Tamori Chieko's scream echoed through the mountains, reminding them all of the pressing matter at hand. Enlightened Madness, Part Five Jianzhen and the Shakoki Dogu began assaulting the exterior of Shiro Heichi, trying to distract Kokujin's minions to allow the three monks and Rosanjin time to enter Kokujin's lair. The three monks used their tattoos to quickly enter the ruined castle, but Rosanjin could not keep up. Resigned to his fate, Rosanjin turned to face the tattooed bakemono who had noticed the solitary Dragon. With nothing else left to do Rosanjin shouted at them in defiance before charging at them. Rosanjin fought against overwhelmed odds of Kokujin's minions, when the earth shaked and appeared a dreadful image, the First Oni. While Satsu in dragon form fought the Oni, Rosanjin stood on a ledge below them, a ledge that became narrower with each passing moment. Kaelung and Hogai, aided Rosanjin to rose from the fissure. Outlawed Kaelung took his opportunity and after the Mirumoto was safe struck him down, and escaped. The First Oni was defeated by the Shakoki Dogu, and Kokujin, the Anvil and Mitsu fell into the lava filled chasm nearby. After all the fights ended Rosanjin believed his Lord Satsu was dead, but reached them alive, returning to Dragon lands. Enlightened Madness, Part Seven, by Rich Wulf Kyuden Bayushi Rosanjin who had been summoned to Kyuden Bayushi in 1159 in a ploy by Shosuro Furuyari to make Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Yojiro loose face. At that time the Champion had replaced himself with Bayushi Sunetra who, in the guise of Yojiro, was now the rigthful Champion. Rosanjin was present when Soshi Aki reported unrest in Ryoko Owari Toshi, and offered to aid the protection of Hantei Naseru, a resident of Ryoko Owari, effectively negating Furuyari's plot. Rosanjin met with "Yojiro" afterwards who thanked him for his assistance, but the struggle within the Scorpion would have to remain a Scorpion matter. Unfinished Business, Part II Rebuilding the Imperial Court Rosanjin was selected by Mirumoto Uso, the Mirumoto Daimyo, as one of the Dragon in the new Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya in 1160, Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman alongside Hitomi Vedau and Kitsuki Tadashi. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 39 Kaede's Return This year the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. She comanded to gather the Four Winds at the city to defeat Daigotsu and to destroy the City of the Lost with its Temple of the Ninth Kami, channel of the Shadowlands worship to Fu Leng. Rosanjin was present as one of the most prominent and powerful samurai in the Empire when the Winds were gathered and prepared the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Sensei His valor eventually garnered him an appointment as a sensei of Iron Mountain Dojo. He did not care to associate with sensei from other dojo, and treated the position with the same consideration as any samurai would treat a duty. Having studied history he knew that the fate of the Empire has rested on the shoulders of individuals more than once, and frequently said to his students; "Should a blacksmith forge a horseshoe wrong the Emperor could lose his life on the morning ride. You do not see the smith tremble and worry over every horseshoe do you?" For someone in his position, Rosanjin was unusually calm and cheerful, however his anger was terrible when he feels he must show it. He did not tolerate weakness in bushi, and was infamous for ordering students to stay on at the dojo for years. Way of the Samurai, pp. 32-33 Appearance Rosanjin was rather nondescript for a Dragon. His head was shaved bald, and his eyes held the wisdom of Shinsei. His upper body was adorned with tattoos of crawling dragons. He was neither tall, nor physically imposing, and many other sensei commented on how unassuming Rosanjin was. Style Rosanjin's teachings focused on a relaxed style of combat, relying on fluidity of motion over rigid technique. He avoided wearing armor if he could, and used tactics that outmaneuvered the enemy rather than cutting them down quickly. Way of the Samurai, p. 33 Daimyo Uso was killed in Shiro Mirumoto. As the Kitsuki were unable to discover who was the assassin who killed Uso, the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Satsu appointed the renowned general and sensei, Uso's friend, Rosanjin as daimyo in 1161, commanding him to find the culprit. Legacy, by Shawn Carman Uso's golden katana, the Sword of the Sun, was wielded by Rosanjin. Fury, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Imperial Scrutiny Rosanjin met the prominent courtier Miya Hatori and his aides Otomo Taneji and Fuzake Sekkou, who came as a representative of the Khan Moto Chagatai. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 29-30 Creating the Nemuranai Hunters Rosanjin followed the advise of Mirumoto Temoru and created the Nemuranai Hunters, Dragon who sought nemuranai in the Empire. If they could not be identified, the nemuranai were thrown in the crater of Tamori's Furnace to destroy them forever. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Rain of Blood In 1165 Rosanjin was informed of bloodspeaker activities at Heibeisu by Kitsuki Iweko. Shortly after a Rain of Blood covered the area. Many fellow Dragons were corrupted by its touch, and Rosanjin hunted them. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Emperor Toturi III commanded the Dragon and Isawa Sezaru to hunt bloodspeaker cells along the Empire. Sezaru had drafted many Kitsuki Magistrates into his forces to assist the Asako Inquisitors and Kuni Witch Hunters and the Dragon suffered numerous setbacks as a result. Rosanjin ordered Mirumoto Tsuge to broker a deal with the Crane Clan, to enlist their magistrates. In return the Dragon would lobby their Scorpion allies, and any attack on the Crane taking advantage of the current conflicts would be considered a betrayal of the alliance. Matters of Import, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rosoku's Challenges This year Rosanjin was told in the Imperial Court of the Rosoku's Challenges of Enlightenment. Later this year his sister Masae proved her Enlightenment and became the Keeper of Air. Notices from Temoru In 1166 Temoru wrote to Rosanjin claiming that the destruction of the nemuranai was a complete mistake. His intention was to clasify and study them, but his words were misunderstood, perverted or abused, and led in the destruction of countless benevolent artifacts. He informed about his intention to came back to Dragon lands. Clan Letter to the Dragon (Hidden City timeline) The Dragon halted their quests for a while, until they re-evaluated the Temoru's letters. The tomes Temoru gathered were inaccurate descriptions of spirits called jinn bound into eternal slavery inside objects. The Dragon scholars mistakenly believed they referred to kami, and that all nemurani served as prisons, but it was proven wrong. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Murders Investigation The same year Rosanjin sent a Kitsuki Investigator, Kitsuki Otojiro, to a village were a magistrate had been violently killed. After several weeks a monk and a Phoenix shugenja were found inside the temple of the village, Seiden Sanzo. Rosanjin went to the village with Mirumoto Kenzo, and there met the outlaw Kaelung. All of them felt too much irritated, and Otojiro explained he had been feeling the same since he was there. Blade of Fury The tracks led to shugenja's yojimbo, Mirumoto Kazunori who was found and had to be killed after he attacked completely mad. The Phoenix shugenja, Asako Tsuruko, was revealed as a bloodspeaker spy, who had found the Blade of Fury several years ago, and driven by it killed Uso in 1161. She was free of the shamesword influence until this year, when she killed the magistrate. Tsuruko wrote a letter addressed to her yojimbo explaining it, as if she expected to be killed by Kazunori. When the yojimbo confronted his charge in the temple, Fury seized him and Kazunori killed Tsuruko and a monk who was there. The sword was retrieved by Kenzo who would deliver it to the High House of Light. Rosanjin allowed Kaelung to return Dragon lands to ask forgiveness to Togashi Satsu. Rosanjin finally had fulfilled his Lord's command to find the killer of Uso. War of Silk and Steel Gaijin Pepper In 1167 the Lion Clan engineered a border conflict to escalate into a war. Shortly after a group of Nemuranai Hunters sent by Rosanjin were operating in Crane provinces without authorization while seeking a sinister artifact, inadvertently discovered a secret cache of weapons and gaijin pepper hidden by harriers. The group were slaughtered but its leader, Mirumoto Kawanari, who returned and made testimony of the incident shortly before he died. The Crane was the current ally to the Lion. Rosanjin proposed Kitsuki Iweko and Hitomi Kagetora to use the incident to threaten to expose the Crane in order to force them to withdraw their support of the Lion attack. They decided to send a group of magistrates to Kosaten Shiro. Rulebook Story (Training Grounds II) Kosaten Shiro is Destroyed Mirumoto Mareshi and the Emerald Magistrate Mirumoto Narumi were sent with a party of magistrates to investigate the posesion of this ilegal substance at Kosaten Shiro. They were detained by the acting lord of the castle, Asahina Keitaro. He did it to keep the secrecy that the Crane had captive the former Daidoji Daimyo and currently Lost, Daigotsu Rekai, who had been held captive in the dungeons following her capture by Asahina Sekawa. Vacant Throne, p. 17 The castle was sacked by a small force of Dragon samurai who released the Dragon captives and fled. Rekai exploited the Dragon attack to escape and set fire to a significant quantity of gaijin pepper and the resulting explosions inflicted a severe damage in the castle structure. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 3 The bold movement made by Rosanjin caused what he sought to avoid, the entrance of the Crane Clan in the war against the Dragon. Need for Rice The war taxed the Dragon resources to their very limit. Rosanjin sent Kitsuki Seiji and Kenzo as his yojimbo in an embassy to several Minor Clans. They had to exchange a rice trade for the Dragon sponsorship of the minor clan in the Imperial Court. In the Vigilant Keep of the Monkey Kenzo met Bayushi Tsimaru, who was also seeking a rice trade with the Monkey Clan. Kenzo reported Rosanjin the rice production of the Scorpion lands had been devastated by a manifestation of Bishamon, angered that the Scorpion did not protect Rosoku, Shinsei's heir. Worldly Matters, by Shawn Carman Oriole Clan Rosanjin brought the Tsi Daimyo Tsi Zutaka to the Imperial Court. Zutaka came bearing the blade of Hantei XVI, Toturi Naseru's sensei, which had been in his possession for a time. The blade recovered by the Tsi was of great sentimental value to the Emperor Toturi III. They were elevated to the position of Minor Clan, the Oriole Clan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 70 Ambassador to the Lost Kenzo also returned with a name, Mirumoto Taishuu. Somehow Kenzo had requested counsel to the Scorpion about which Dragon samurai could be sent to the Shadowlands as ambassador from the Empire, and Taishuu was the answer. Earlier this year an ambassador from the Lost had been received in the Imperial Court and he was made a guest in the Scorpion lands. Test of Enlightenment, part 1, by Shawn Carman The threat posed by a Shadowlands ambassador within the Empire when the Empire had no such representation among their number, was unacceptable to Satsu. In 1168 Rosanjin ordered Taishuu to be that ambassador. If Taishuu did not survive, the Daigotsu's claims were proven flawless. If he would remain alive at Daigotsu's court, he could gather information that would be shared with the Crab Clan. Taishuu's fate would be death or taint. Soul of Darkness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer This year Hitomi Maya came from Toshi Ranbo to Shiro Kitsuki to send word that the Empress Toturi Kurako, the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi, and the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa had received testimony from the Nezumi ambassador, Zin'tch, indicating the Emperor Toturi III had spent the past few months traveling the Empire as a disguised wanderer in search of enlightenment and lately entered the Shadowlands. Hachi requested the Clans to send warriors to assembly a rescue party at Crab lands.The Kitsuki Daimyo Kitsuki Iweko and Rosanjin commanded Maya to gather Hitomi monks to join the Dragon party at the comand of the Mirumoto Daimyo. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman In the mountains near Shiro Kitsuki they were joined by a Broken Shinbone Warpack led by Chet'tch. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Death In 1168 Mirumoto Rosanjin died in the Shadowlands alongside Shiba Aikune and Yoritomo Katoa defending the Rokugani forces retreating from the Battle of the Tomb. Before they were engaged by their oni pursuers he passed the artifact, a Jade Mirror, he had recovered from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders to Shosuro Aroru. Rosanjin was buried under a pile of Oni and incinerated when Isawa's Last Wish exploded after its wielder Aikune was killed by the beasts of Jigoku. Their sacrifice allowed the remaining survivors of the battle to reach Kyuden Hida. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman See also * Mirumoto Rosanjin/Meta External Links * Mirumoto Rosanjin (Gold) * Mirumoto Rosanjin Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) * Mirumoto Rosanjin Exp2 (Khan's Defiance) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders